Diety of the four gods
by DarkPheonix 666
Summary: Aya is pulled into the universe of the four gods and told she is the creator of the four gods and guardian of the two remaining priestesses! But how will the others react when men all around her begin to desire both Aya and Ceres? (slightly mature in some chapters)
1. Chapter 1

Aya sighed heavily it had been 2 years since Touya had died and she was now 19 and was still carrying her second baby within her. Miku was 2 years old and learning to read and talk small sentences.

Yuhi had been helping her with Miku and they had started dating due to them beginning to develop feelings for one another but also because Yuhi was so caring towards Miku.

Aya had changed in the years Touya had died; her hair was now reaching her breasts in length, her attitude was less immature and she was taking motherhood very seriously and put Miku first while also getting some free time. Thanks to Yuhi's teaching she had also learned to cook decent meals rather than just burning everything or making something gross.

She was at the library today looking out books that Miku would like and that would help her improve her skills. Aya was fully aware of her daughter's intelligence and wanted her to grow up well educated and good mannered.

Suddenly a gust of wind blew Aya's hair wildly and almost flipping her skirt for her panties to be shown but luckily she hid them just in time "Geez what a gust! Did someone leave a window open somewhere?" she said irritably.

As she got up she tripped over something and bumped her head on a shelf and scraped her knee's a little "Ouch what the hell that hurt" she muttered. Aya noticed a red book on the floor it was a little tattered and dusty but still in good condition.

She picked it up inquisitively and blew off the dust "Huh what is this thing a history book?" she said curiously and opened the book. Almost immediately a bright purple light shone brightly from the pages stunning Aya and then sucked her in causing the book to drop onto the floor.

Suddenly Yuhi appeared with Miku from around the corner "Hey Aya I found some books for Miku" he said cheerfully but was shocked to see she had gone then saw the open book. He picked it up gingerly "Huh…old book but it looks interesting you wanna read it Miku-chan" he said sweetly.

Miku nodded "Yeah" she said cheerfully.

_**Meanwhile**_

Aya laid half-conscious in a garden somewhere that was rather elegant looking. She felt wet and sore and from the looks of it was in a fountain or pond of some sort "Where the hell am I..." she thought to herself "Last time I checked I was in the library looking for a book for Miku".

Suddenly she was surrounded by soldiers with spears "Someone get his highness there is a strange girl in the royal Koi carp pond" one yelled loudly.

Aya became more aware but was still hazy "His highness what is going on? Am I dreaming?" she wondered curiously.

20 minutes later a handsome looking young man who appeared to be around the age of 20 appeared wearing royal looking robes and a crown. He had dark brown hair tied up under his crown and goldish hazel coloured eyes.

He approached Aya slowly "Miss are you ok are you hurt at all?" he asked kindly placing a hand on her shoulder.

Aya opened her mouth slowly "who…where…so wet" she mumbled quietly beginning to shiver.

Hotohori became concerned "She seems to be in shock and no doubt freezing in this water take her to my chambers and have her dried off and given a clean bed robe while her garments are dried and washed" he ordered to which the guards obeyed.

_**15 mins later**_

Aya came to her and found herself in an unfamiliar room "where am I? What the hell happened to me?" she thought curiously. She then remembered Miku she may have been with Yuhi but she would start to pine for her sooner or later and she had a small baby within her at the moment.

Suddenly she heard the door open and the same man from before entered the room with some hot beverages and food "oh your awake that's good I thought you might get hungry so I had Nuriko make you some food" he said kindly. Aya looked uncertain and backed away nervously to which Hotohori chuckled "Its ok it's safe to eat you can trust me" he said flashing a kind smile.

Aya quickly eyed the food and the man she was concerned about the contents in case he attempted anything but she was SOOO hungry "Oh to hell with it" she said crossly and took a bite of the dumplings he brought and ate them with delight.

The man smiled "It's good to see you eat but may I please receive your name?" he said kindly.

Aya swallowed nervously "O…Only if you tell me yours first" she said taking another bite.

"My name is Sai Hitae Emperor of Konan but you can call me Hotohori" he said politely then held out his hand to her expectedly.

Aya blushed shyly "I see my name is Aya…Aya Mikage" she said smiling at him.

Hotohori took her hand and kissed it "Nice to meet you Aya" he said gazing into her eyes. Aya suddenly pulled her hand away nervously and backed off to which Hotohori felt guilty "Sorry I made you feel uncomfortable" he said apologetically.

Aya shook her head awkwardly "No, No its not you it's just I'm seeing someone right now and my partner died 2 years ago leaving me alone with my daughter and unborn baby so It's just a bad time" she said apologetically.

Hotohori's expression became pained and then he pulled Aya close to him shocking her "You poor thing you have suffered greatly" he said gently stroking her hair.

Aya pushed Hotohori away "I…I better get to the room they prepared for me it's getting late" she said nervously. She ran out of the room her heart thumping under her chest like a motorboat engine.

After Aya left the room Hotohori sighed heavily a sad look on his face "Am I born to be alone?" he thought to himself.

_**In real world**_

Miku lay in her bed crying into her pillow "MAMA…MAMA…MAMA!" she sobbed loudly tears spilling down her cheeks.

Yuhi opened Miku's door yawning loudly "*Yawn* geez Miku what's all the noise about its bedtime sweetie" he said gently.

Miku sat up wiping her eyes "I want my mummy!" she wept.

Yuhi became unhappy he too was worried about Aya and knew that although Miku loved him she was more attached to her mother. He sat down beside her and took her onto his lap "Miku mummy is gonna be ok" he said gently stroking her hair.

Miku sniffed "really?" she said hiccupping which made Yuhi smile.

Yuhi nodded "I'm positive I lived with your mummy before you were born so I know her better than anyone" he said hugging Miku.

Miku calmed down "Yuhi will you read me a book" she asked quietly peering up at him.

Yuhi smiled "Sure thing sweetie" he said tucking her in.


	2. C2: The power within

**Hey guys**

**REAAALLY sorry for the late update**

**I forgot I wrote this so I never did any new chapters**

**Will try and be more alert next time**

**Please review, favourite and follow**

**DarkPheonix666**

* * *

Aya lay in her bed quietly feeling sad and lonely. She was worried about Miku and knew she would be missing her terribly. Yuhi was a good parental figure but her daughter needed her mother and that was a plain fact.

Suzumi was supposed to be visiting in a few days to catch up with them. How would she react when she arrived and she was missing?! She had been a very kind and motherly like figure to Aya since the beginning and visited her a lot since Touya's death.

Due to their mutual understanding of being widow's and losing their beloved other they had developed a strong bond. But due to Suzumi being older she was able to give advice to Aya when she needed it most.

"Why am I here? What on earth was my reason to come to this place?" Aya sighed heavily rolling onto her side and hugging her pillow. She had only wanted to get a story book for her daughter; why had it taken her to a strange place?

_"That is obvious is it not?" _Ceres voice said solemnly as she appeared in the mirror. She looked as mysterious as ever; her eyes distant and cold; yet filled with love and genuine concern.

"CERES?!" Aya cried out in shock. It had been many years but hadn't she been removed from her body when she received the Hagoromo?!

Ceres sighed heavily _"I am also in question of my summoning to this place. I gained my robes back so I have no connection to you anymore. However some sort of powerful celestial power still links us...and considering you still carry my genes we may still be linked by genetics" _ she explained in a thoughtful tone.

"Has this happened before? I mean to your previous hosts?" Aya asked curiously. She wanted to know if this had happened in the past to previous descendants.

Ceres shook her head _"No it hasn't. All my previous hosts were murdered so my life with them was cut short but I was linked to every emotion they felt as they were killed. Nobody has ever managed to find the robes which makes you unique" _she explained.

"I recall hearing the servants talk about a priestess being here and her friend being her enemy due to her duty as a Priestess too. They need to summon some kind of beast god but they were saying how they need my celestial power to combine the beat god and me to change certain events" Aya said thoughtfully.

Ceres eyes widened in shock _"What were the names of the gods? Aya it is CRUCIAL you tell me!" _she begged anxiously. In her past she had created all sorts of Celestial beasts to protect her and her people. But left unattended they could become very vicious and uncontrollable even harming humans and their homes.

"I think it was Suzaku and Sei-Ryu if I recall" Aya said thoughtfully trying to remember what she had overheard. She wasn't very good at Chinese language as it was not something she had studied in High school.

Ceres turned pale and her eyes were filled with fear and regret. It couldn't be true?! Aya must have misheard!

"Why are you so worried about these gods? Do they mean us any harm at all?" Aya asked worriedly. The last thing she wanted was for innocent people to be harmed because of her; she had already been through that with Urakawa, Yuhi and her friends. She never wanted anyone to be put in harms way for her sake...not ever.

Ceres shook her head _"Suzaku means you no harm and neither do their warriors. But I cannot say the same for the Seiryu seven" _she revealed sadly.

"What do you mean?" Aya demanded fearfully. Why would people want to harm her? She had no idea where she was or how she got here and now she was discovering people may want to kill or torture her?!

Ceres looked away sadly clutching her hands together tightly _ "The Suzaku seven are loyal, courageous and like their guardian beast Suzaku beings of love. However Seiryu is well meaning and kind in his actions however his warriors are known to be cruel, wicked and war loving beings; they were supposed to represent their god but something has gone astray" _she confessed sadly.

Aya was confused. How could one side of her descendants be so kind and loving like their god; yet the other be so cold and wicked unlike their god? It didn't make any sense to her at all. Wasn't it that they should all work together as a team to keep their priestess and warriors safe; if they wanted the same goal why should they fight?

She clutched her stomach protectively. She had loved Touya immensely and the only memory she had of him was their children. If she was to lose her unborn child she would be heartbroken. Shiso had attempted to separate them before his demise; it had hurt so much and it had scarred her deeply.

Ceres saw her concerned state _"Aya I won't let any harm come to you or your child; I promise you" _ she said solemnly. Of all the descendants she had inhabited Aya was the one she had grown the closest to and cared for most deeply.

Aya closed her eyes and smiled "Thank you Ceres. You've always looked out for me ever since you awakened inside me" she said gently. In a way she was her guardian angel and lead her through the darkness and light that life had to offer.

The room went dark and Ceres spirit appeared in front of her. She wrapped her arms around Aya gently cupping her hand behind her head. _"You've grown up well Aya; you've become stronger, wiser and braver since we first became one entity. I'm very proud of you" _she said affectionately in a proud tone.

Aya sat there quietly and placed her arms slowly around Ceres back. She was a mother figure to Aya considering she was her greatest blood ancestor. She had been a very bossy and yet understanding figure to her all along her journey.

A gentle tear spilled down Aya's face. She had missed Ceres and her wisdom; her ability to always be there to give advice whether or not she wanted to hear it or not. She had never abandoned her and always been loyal.

"Stay with me...please" Aya whispered quietly. She needed support through this and for now Ceres was the only person she could trust. She didn't know anybody from this world and they could lie to her at any time.

_"Always" _Ceres said gently stroking her hair. She would never abandon Aya when she was in need not now, not ever.


End file.
